Camp Fairy Tail
by Demon-MatchMaker-Mira
Summary: The day had finally arrived. Lucy got up and got ready, not because she wanted to, in fact it was the exact opposite. Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's dad, was sending Lucy to summer camp at camp Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I got up unwillingly and got dressed. My bags had been packed the night before with the help of my maid Aries. It was Friday, the day I had to go to Camp Fairy Tail. I didn't want to go, at all. My father was sending me to this camp because he, one didn't like me and two, didn't want me around. I was all ready when my butler, Loki came in my room and told me the bus had arrived. "Thank you Loki." I said walking out of the house with a back pack and a suit case. I was wearing a black tank top, white shorts, and a pair of hiking boots. The doors to the bus opened and I climbed on. There was already a bunch of people on the bus, I passed by all of them as I made my way to the back. The only person sitting in the back with me was a bluenette girl wearing an orange dress and a yellow head band. "Hi my name's Levy!" The bluenette put her hand out for me to shake as I set my stuff down. I took her hand and shook it. "Hi, my name's Lucy!" I said with a smile acting all excited for this camp. Hey, I could be a really good actress!

* * *

**Hey another new story and this is it until I finish one of my other story's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

We were now at the camp and it was time for a meeting in the main dorm building.

"Hello Fairy Tail Camp members!" The camp leader Master Makarov, greeted. "This year at camp you are going to learn how to use special abilities that you have no clue of. You already have these special abilities but you don't know how to use them, that's why you are here. But, I don't want this to be just boring and just about the abilities, I want you to make friends. That's why we will have activities and games you can do later on this year against other camps. Now for today you will get to hang out and get to know each other, you may go wherever you want but you have to make sure not to destroy anything." Master Makarov finished. "Yes sir Master Makarov!" We all replied. "Okay, you may go." He dismissed us all.

"Hey!" Levy said coming over to me as we left the main dorm. "Oh, hey!" I said as we continued to walk. "So I guess we're supposed to talk to people and get to know them huh?" Levy asked. "Yeah I guess so." I replied. "Hi my name's Levy!" Levy walked up to a tall guy that had piercings all over." The guy with piercings looked at Levy for a minute, then put his head up. "I'm Gajeel." He said. After that Levy and Gajeel got into a conversation and started walking away. "Great now I get to just sit here, HOW BORING." I thought outloud as I stood outside the dorm building alone.

"Yeah, no kidding." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a guy wearing only a black pair of pants. "Um, who are you?" I asked. "My name's Gray. Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Lucy." I told him. "Well, nice to meet you Lucy, you seem to be the only other person here that doesn't want to be here." Gray said. "Yeah, my dad just sent me here because he doesn't like me." I explained. "That makes two of us." He said leaning against the dorm building.

"Wait, your dad sent you here?" I asked. "No, it's actually more of my parents are dead and my aunt sent me here." He said. "Oh, I'm sorry. My mom's dead." I told him. "Thanks and I'm sorry about your mom." He said. "Oh, its fine. Well, what exactly should we do?" I asked "I don't know, you want to go on the lake?" He asked. "On the Lake?" I asked confused. Gray gave a smirk, "You'll see what I mean.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Not a lot of people seem to be interested in this so I don't update this much but I decided to work on the story's I don't work on much.**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

Gray and I walked over to the lake and carefully sat down by the edge.

"Gray what are you doing?" I asked as he stuck his hand in the water. "Just watch." He replied.

I watched carefully as the water around his hand turned to a thick sheet of ice.

I stood up and backed away a little in shock. "What the hell!" I yelled.

Gray looked at me surprised. "Don't you know?" I looked back confused. "Know what?"

"Lucy, they only send an add to the family's with wizard children. Didn't you know that you're a wizard?" Gray asked taking his hand out of the water, leaving a block of ice around the edge of the lake.

My eyes widened, "That's a lie, I would know if I was!" I yelled backing up a little more.

"Trust me, it's not a lie. Just keep calm it's not a big deal." Gray said just standing where he was before, with his hands behind his head.

"Not a big deal!?" I yelled.

"Would you stop yelling." Said a light blue haired guy with a red tattoo over his right eye.

"No, who are you!" I wailed.

"Why didn't she know?" Gray asked the man with the light blue hair.

"She needs to go to Master Makarov." The blue haired guy said to Gray.

"Why?" Gray questioned.

"He wouldn't say." The light blue haired man said.

"Alright, I'll take her." A guy that looked exactly like the guy with the light blue hair said coming out from behind a tree.

"No!" I screamed then tried making a run for it. I didn't get far though, I instantly began to feel tired and then collapsed on the ground asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! New chapter! Anyway, will you please check out my friend SirenatheWaterDragonSlayer13's account and story's!?**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


End file.
